In cabinets, it can be difficult to reach some items because they are stacked behind other items. To overcome this, pullout drawers and shelving have been introduced that allow items to be pulled out of the cabinet on the drawers or shelving, thereby giving more direct access to the items.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.